Jo,mira que días de pena me has dado
by Aberu
Summary: Lo se,el título es penoso -.-" vale,este es una song fic dedicada a...*redoble de tambores por favor* HARUHI-NYA espero que te guste (mal sumary y mal título majare que estará pensando de mí -.-")


**abel: buenos días...después de un montón de días sin inspiración,una buena persona llamada Haruhi-nya me dijo que le hiciera una song-fic,con la letra dada y todo -^^- **

**kannon: majare como te pones amigo,la pobre Haruhi estará diciendo: _¿Cuándo coño va a subir este mi one-shot?_**

**abel: tú te callas kannon,que a veces el internet no me fufa =.= bueno,empezamos la song-fic para Haruhi-nya en 3...2...1...GO!**

* * *

Últimamente he pensado en ti,  
pero no se si tu también lo has hecho...

Pareces agradable,  
pero tu eres mucho mejor que eso...

Pero cuando hablamos,  
eres totalmente diferente.

Era uno de esos días en el Raimon en que los profesores no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que martidizarnos a hacer deberes de matemáticas -.-",pero ese día tal vez fuera algo diferente,o al menos eso pensaba nuestro Kazemaru Ichirouta (alias: Un peli-azul tan masculino que se sale de la gama XD)

Ese día Kazemaru estaba raro,pensaba en una de su clase,Matthew,que blanca como la de las muñecas de porcelana,con ojos verdes como esmeraldas y con su pelo largo, hasta las caderas,rizado y rubio.  
Es alta, tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado y un gran busto que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Usa lentes. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que siempre llama la atencion de los chicos y cuando se pone seria o esta enojada desaparece. Era raro para Kazemaru pensar que,esa chica,estuviera en su cabeza cada minuto,y es que él no se fijó mucho en ella. Hasta que ese día se fijó un poco mejor en ella.

-Hola...Matthew.-Saludó Kazemaru a su compañera,que estaba en frente suya.-¿Cómo estás?-Ella normalmente hubiera respondido que estaba bien y le preguntaría lo mismo a Ichirouta,pero no pasó. ¿Por qué? Porque de repente,aunque Kazemaru estaba detrás suya y no la podía ver,estaba con un color rojo carmesí que no era para nada normal.

-¿Matthew?-Volvió a llamarla Kazemaru.

-Estamos en clase,ya hablaremos después Kaze-kun.-Y con estas palabra Kazemaru se llevó una sorpresa. A Matthew se la veía hablar tranquilamente con sus compañeras y parecía lo más normal del mundo,entonces,¿por qué le hablaría así? Solo Kazemaru sabía que era muy agradable y preciosa.

Cuando sonríes,  
tus ojos parecen de otro mundo...

Al ver las lineas de tu expresión me siento  
protegida por algún motivo...

Pero...  
¡porque no te digo lo que siento?  
Soy idiota...

Al principio quería tu amistad,  
pero el mundo gira millones de vueltas.

Así es...  
¡pero por que sigo teniendo miedo a tu rechazo?

Estoy segura,  
porque desde hace mucho sueño contigo...

La promesa de Matthew no pudo cumplirse,y es que ella se puso muy "tontica" con Kazemaru. Porque le miraba Kazemaru, y este le sonreía,¿y ella qué hacía? meter la cabeza en sus cosas y volver a sonrojarse,desde luego,Matthew era tímida,o eso parece.

-Es muy bonita.-Dijo Kazemaru a su mejor amigo/compi de equipo/obseso por el fútbol,Endo Mamoru.

-¿A sí? Yo también pienso que mi pelota es bonita ^^-Dijo el inocente de Endo que andaba perdido enamorado de su balón -.-"

-¿Tu pelota? Endo,te estoy hablando de Matthew -.-"

-Ya,y yo de mi pelota ^^

-Arg.-Y Kazemaru se cayó a lo anime,si hay algo que Endo supiera hacer bien a parte de ser portero,era no escuchar mientras se enamora de sus pelotas (o.O vale eso no ha sonado bien)

-¿?

-Paso de ti Endo -.-"

Después Kazemaru se alejó de su mejor amigo que desde luego no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fueran los balones de fútbol.

Y así pasaron los días. Kaze miraba a Matthew y esta intentaba ignorarlo,¿qué coño le pasará?

Esa noche Kazemaru no podía dormir,estaba tan enamorado de Matthew (conclusión de Kaze xD) que no podía dejar de verla en su cabeza.

Me enamore de ti  
¿que hago?  
si apenas tuve tiempo de conocerte...

Estos sentimientos desbordan en mi y dejan libre mi corazón para ti...

Así es,  
te quiero mucho,  
no importa la forma,  
se ha convertido en algo gigante...

Estas ganas de verte van en aumento...

Te amo a ti  
¿que puedo hacer ahora?  
Cada vez te amo mas...

Siento nostalgia en mi corazón,  
te necesito ya...

Así es,  
te amo mucho,  
y ya no lo puedo detener,  
no esta a mi alcance...

Sentimientos agradables empiezan a aparecer en mi...

Al día siguiente Kazemaru pasó de todo. Es decir,que no quiso saber nada del tema,no es por nada,pero se empezaba hasta portar mal con la gente,se nos puso borde,¿y todo por qué? porque la chica que le gusta no le hace ni puto caso.

Y a pesar de lo borde que se volvió con los de su clase,a la chica la seguía mirando bien...se le había ido la olla por esa chica. Y se le notó un poco (porque lo digo yo xD) porque cuando su profesora de lenguaje le dijo a toda la clase que hiciera un poema,él lo hizo uno a su amadísima Matthew que pasa de él -.-"

-Ejem ejem.-Dijo Kaze un poco tímido.-NO OS RIÁIS U OS VUELO LA PUTA CARA.

-¡Kazemaru Ichirouta!-Le riñó la profesora.

-Perdón ¬3¬- Y acto seguido,Ichirouta Kazemaru se lanzó a por todas.

[Modo Poeta ON]

*_Ella es muy bonita,_

_eso es lo que dicen._

_Pero ella es mucho más que eso,_

_ella es preciosa._

_La verdad es que es tímida,_

_pero que no hay ganas de decirlo_

_ya que_

_ eso es muy lindo en ella._

_Y es por eso _

_que pienso que..._

_Para mí no hay otra igual*_

(Ok,hoy no estaba tan inspirado ¬¬)

Entonces Ichirouta miró a Matthew,que estaba observándole fijamente con un poco de rubor y luego le sonrió. Fue entonces cuando él se fue corriendo fuera de la clase,por su vergüenza.

Todos los alumnos se fueron a buscar a Kazemaru por todo el instituto,pero que él se había escondido muy bien.

-Vamos a ver Endo...-Dijo Aki,una de las miles de compis de clase xD.-Tu que eres su mejor amigo,si fueras Kazemaru,¿dónde te esconderías?

-Ah,eso es muy fácil ^^

-¿A sí Endo?-Dijo Matthew metiéndose en la conversación.

-Pues sí chicas. Si fuera Kazemaru estaría...-Minuto de silencio.-¡EN EL CLUB DE FÚTBOL!-Y las dos chicas se cayeron a lo anime.

-Vamos a ver...que sepa yo Kazemaru es muy...-Se da cuenta.-...rápido. No jodas que puede que esté en...-Y sí,le encontró.

La rubia fue corriendo al...CLUB DE ATLETISMO! (LoL xD) donde lo encontró sentado con la cabeza en las rodillas.

-Kazemaru...-Empezó a decir Matthew.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Kaze limpiándose los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó antes?

-Ah...nada es que me dio vergüenza,nada más.

-Eso es mentira,seguro que hay más.-Y le puso mirada asesina.

-Vale vale,pero no me pongas cara asesina ^^U

-Perdón Ichirouta.-Dijo la rubia mientras el otro se sonrojó. Hubo un momento de silencio...

-Oye Matt...

-¿Sí?

-Mira...yo...joder,yo te lo digo ya sin rodeos,¿se puede saber por qué me ignoras?-Le preguntó el peli-azul sin rodeos algunos. La de las gafas se sonrojó.

-Bu...bueno...yo no te ignoraba Kazemaru,es que soy un poco tímida ¿vale?

-Chs,pues solo es conmigo,¿por qué no te caigo bien?

-¿Estás de coña? tú me caes genial,es que verás Kaze...-Entonces el la cogió del brazo tirándola hacia él.

-Mira,no se como lo consigues maldita,pero has conseguido en menos de dos días poblar mi cabeza que lo sepas. Hablando en cristiano,te quiero ¿vale Matthew? te quiero y ese poema estaba hecho para ti.

-No...si eso ya lo sabía Kazemaru.Y también tú...eso-Dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

-¿Lo sabías y ni te acercaste? ¿por qué Matt?

-Vale Kaze,tenía miedo ¿vale? joder,¿te crees tú que es fácil declararse?

-Yo lo he hecho dos veces ya hoy. En la clase con el poema y hace cinco minutos.

-Ya...es que tú no sigues las normas sobre esto.

-¿En el amor hay normas? Pero si el dicho dice: _En el amor y la guerra todo vale._

_-_Bonito dicho Kaze ^^

-Oye,¿por qué no nos olvidamos de estos dos últimos días y nos enrollamos aquí?

-¡Ka...Kazemaru!-El chico se empezó a reír,le había tomado el pelo de lo lindo.-Oye Kazemaru,ven aquí y mira.-Entonces Kazemaru miró hacia donde le había señalado y Matthew le robó un beso en su mejilla.

-¿¡Pero qué...!? ¡Matt!

-Ji ji,te lo mereces Ichirouta por reírte de mí.-Rió Mattew.

-Yo...joder,ven aquí.-Y así fue como Kazemaru salió de su tormento,ya que le habían correspondido,y persiguió a Matt por todo el club de atletismo mientras la de las gafas sonreía al ver que tampoco fue ella la que había sufrido un poco.

Fin :3

* * *

**abel: ya está,tardé lo mío,pero pude acabar la song-fic ^^  
**

**kannon: te has saltado la mitad de la letra **

**abel: es que lo hago ton todos kannon -.-"**

**kannon: da igual,¿cómo se llama la canción?**

**abel: pues se llama...ostias,que no me lo han dicho o_oU**

**kannon: ¿cómoooo?**

**abel: comiendo lomo XD**

**fey: y con jamón ^^**

**kannon: ¿fey? ¿tú que haces aquí? FUERA FUERAAAA**

**fey: quería yo despedir el one-shot T.T**

**abel: vale fey ^^**

**kannon: ¿cómoooo? NO**

**fey: LLEGASTE TARDE IDIOTA MUAJAJAJA me despido yo amiguitos ^^ y esperemos que a Haruhi-nya le haya gustado el song-fic :)**

**kannon: más te vale dejar un comentario (ok era broma XD)**

**abel: adíos de nuevooo :)**


End file.
